Un mal cumpleaños
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Es cumpleaños número 18 de Rin, el día en que Sesshomaru vendrá por ella, para escuchar donde se quedará, o eso pensaba, una serie de pensamientos la confunden, los sentimientos son extraños, ¿porque duele tanto?
1. Un mal cumpleños

**Ohyo! uff hace una semana, tuve una mala experiencia el día de mi cumpleaños, así que se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, ojala les guste**

Sesshomaru-Los personajes no le pertenecen a Tailor son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Disfrutenla  
**

* * *

Desperté como siempre, alegre, contenta de que un día nuevo empezaba. El sol aun no emergía, cuando salí de la choza, caminé lentamente hasta el árbol sagrado, y me senté en sus ramas, hoy era mi cumpleaños, estaba contenta por ello, pero la verdadera razón de mi alegría, era que vería al señor Sesshomaru, después de muchos años de no verlo, tendría que venir, después de todo, el había prometido que en el día que cumpliera 18 años, me haría la pregunta, ¿Me iría con él o me quedaría en la aldea? Mi respuesta siempre fue clara, siempre la supe. Cerré los ojos y sonreí tontamente, como cualquiera lo haría de estar en mi posición, amor, era lo que sentía por él, sabía que nunca me podría corresponder por que el era un daiyoukai y yo una torpe humana, pero el simple hecho de estar a su lado, hasta el día de mi muerte era suficiente para mí.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa postura, hasta que escuche mi nombre a lo lejos y al abrir los ojos, me topé con que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Suspiré, tan fuerte como fui capaz, era hora de levantarme y comenzar el día como siempre

-Rin-gritó Shippo, cuando me lo encontré a la mitad del camino, entre la aldea y donde yo estaba, me abrazó muy fuerte, habían pasado al menos 10 años, y el zorrito mágico no había cambiado ni un poco, ahora era más fuerte, era cierto, pero su apariencia era adorable, un peligro, solía decir Inuyasha-Feliz cumpleaños-le devolví el abrazo, me alegraba que se hubiera acordado

-Gracias Shippo

Ambos nos sonreímos, y caminamos lentamente hacia la aldea, el silencio nos perseguía, ni un murmullo, ni un suspiro se escucho en el transcurso.

-Rin, feliz cumpleaños-me decían los aldeanos al pasar junto a ellos, solo respondía con una sonrisa, ¿Qué más podía decir?, en unas cuantas horas, llegaría mi más preciado regalo y me iría de aquí para siempre, me dolía, había hecho buenos amigos, había aprendido muchas cosas, pero nada de eso era equiparable a la felicidad que sentiría cuando me fuera con él.

-Rin, Rin-me llamó una voz infantil, tan familiar

-¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?-pregunte a la hija de Inuyasha y Aome, la más grande, Aiko, venía detrás de su hermana, trastabillando un poco, pues a penas había aprendido a caminar, me acerqué y la cargué, como siempre, me invadió un poco la nostalgia, porque nunca podría cargar a un bebé que fuera mío, por primera vez me di cuenta, que estaba renunciando a mucho, y a cambio no recibiría más que compañía, ¿valdría la pena?

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-Shippo interrumpió mis pensamientos, asentí con la cabeza

-Gediz Cumpe-balbuceo Aiko, todos la miramos sorprendidos, excepto su hermana, era la primera frase que decía

-Estuvo practicando una semana, yo le enseñe-dijo Natsuki, orgullosa de su hermana y de sí misma

-Gracias-le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y como siempre, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rin-la voz de Sango, me hizo girar en mi lugar

-Todos estamos felices de que vivas aquí, y que así será por mucho tiempo-respondió el monje, me sentí mal, solo la anciana Kaede, el señor Sesshomaru y yo, sabíamos de esa pregunta-estas creciendo muy rápido, y te vez muy bien de mamá-susurró, mirándome aun cargando a Aiko, claro, que esa frase logró ganarse una cachetada de parte de su esposa.

Los hijos de ambos me abrazaron con ternura, yo había crecido junto con ellos, ahora las gemelas tenían mi edad, cuando él me dejo aquí. Baje la mirada, muchos debían decirme que tendría que estar feliz, pero en realidad no ya no lo estaba, porque justo hoy me despedía de sueños y de realidades, hoy abandonaba a mis amigos, a los niños que cuide, a los aldeanos que en algún momento ayude, a la idea de ser madre, a casarme, todo se iba, con una decisión

-Puedes tomarte todo el día Rin, la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y Aome, fueron a destruir un demonio en una aldea cercana-me dijo Miroku, sin preocupaciones

-¿Dónde esta Taro?-pregunté refiriéndome al bebé, recién nacido, hermano de Natsuki y Aiko

-Yo lo voy a cuidar, tal vez, quieras irte a bañar, esperas visitas-respondió Sango, en su voz sonaba complicidad, me ruborice, ya no estaba segura de si ella sabía que lo esperaba, no dije nada, baje a Aiko y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cabaña a examinar mi guarda ropa. Busqué por todos lados hasta que encontré el kimono que hacía unos meses me había traído Jaken, regalo del señor Sesshomaru; era morado con dibujos de rosas en color plateado, el obi era del mismo color que las flores, lo tome en mis brazos y me dirigí lentamente al lago.

La temperatura del agua me hizo estremecer, pero sin ninguna duda me metí, tras varios minutos deje de notar la frialdad del agua, me parecía la adecuada, para bañarse, para pensar

-Es muy difícil ser fuerte-susurre-¿Por qué justo hoy me lleno de dudas? Le amo, ¿Cuál es el mayor problema? ¿Que no me puede amar jamás? Sabía que así sería, ya sabía que quererle es pelear contra nadie y perder, él fue luz en mi soledad, aunque cuando se fue mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, quizá me lleno de dudas, porque mi alma no sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo-una lágrima rodó por mis ojos, no sabía en qué momento me había enamorado como una completa idiota de él, pero el sentimiento allí estaba y no lo iba a rechazar-Lo más seguro es que no venga, después de todo, no valgo nada

Escuche el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, el viento estaba muy fuerte, movió el agua a mi alrededor, recordándome que estaba helada, lo que provocó un temblor en todo mi cuerpo. Salí del agua, me vestí con flojera, ajuste el obi, desenrede torpemente mi cabello y lo dejé caer en mi espalda.

-Rin, Rin-me llamó Natsuki, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de tanto ejercicio, y sus largo cabello plateado hecho una maraña sobre su rostro. Natsuki, era una niña pequeña, solo un poco más alta que Shippo, su piel era blanca, sus ojos cafés (la única con los orbes de este color), aunque también era la única que no tenía las adorables orejitas de perro de Inuyasha; los tres hermanos eran una belleza, Aiko así como Taro tenían los ojos dorados y orejas de perro, aunque era la única con el cabello negro, que destacaba enormemente-Alguien llego a verte-una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y prácticamente corrí hasta donde Natsuki me había señalado.

-No importa cuánto duela, cuanto pierda, cuanto siga siendo un sueño, mientras me permita estar con él hasta el fin el fin de mis días-decía entrecortadamente, por la carrera. Cuando llegue, vi a Kohaku, se borró mi sonrisa y me decepcione.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rin-me abrazó, era mucho más alto que yo, y la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea suspiraba por él, se había vuelto muy apuesto, me decían que era un gran candidato pero jamás podría amarlo

-Gracias-sonreí fingidamente, aun no superaba la tristeza que me inundo en el momento en que vi que no era a quien yo esperaba

-Te traje algo-se giró hacia donde estaba Kirara, tan solo unos pasos más atrás, sacó un lirio amarillo, muy hermoso-Toma, hoy no te combina-se burlo-pero podrías guardarlo-volví a sonreír, no tenía nada más que decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas al borde de salir-¿Te acompaño?-preguntó, negué con la cabeza

Lo tome y me dirigí a mi cabaña, o por lo menos esa era la idea, a mitad del camino, mi llanto comenzó, solo atine a correr hacia el árbol sagrado y realmente sin saber como, subí hasta una de sus ramas. Deje el lirio en una rama cercana, abrace mis piernas y solloce como si o pudiera hacer otra cosa

-Va a venir-repetí mil veces-Él lo prometió-mi desesperación creció, pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el día rápidamente había llegado a su fin

-¿Quién lo prometió?-la voz de Kohaku me asustó, estuve a punto de caerme

-Nadie-dije, intentando calmar los sollozos, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos, él pareció descontento por mi respuesta, pero no insistió más, subió hasta donde yo estaba

-Rin, tengo que decirte algo importante-su ceño era serio, asentí, respiro hondo para relajarse, me preocupe por lo que me diría-hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y yo se que esperas que vuelva, pero no va a regresar, Sesshomaru-la simple mención de su nombre me hizo ponerle más atención a sus palabras-no va a volver nunca…

-Él prometió que vendría por mí-grité molesta-Lo prometió

-No lo hará Rin, no ha venido a verte en años, si te quisiera a su lado no te hubiera dejado aquí para empezar-sus palabras me hirieron en el alma, porque tenía razón, me baje del árbol como pude, con mi kimono sucio y algo roto -Jamás me casaría contigo, creí que eras mi amigo-vociferé mientras emprendía la retirada, no sabía a donde ir. Salí corriendo hacia la aldea, con la idea de perderme en las profundidades del bosque, pero choqué contra Aome, ambas caímos

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto, cuando me vio llorando, me abrazó de manera maternal, protegiéndome-Tranquila

-¿Cómo esta?-la voz de Kohaku, lo único que logro hacer fue encogerme más en los brazos de Aome

-Niña, llorona, la edad, no te hace madurar-los regaños de Jaken, lograron tranquilizarme un poco, los sollozos disminuyeron, me intente levantar, porque estaba segura de que allí estaba él, con su aire indiferente como era costumbre-El señor Sesshomaru no pudo venir, pero te mando algo-me mostró un pequeño paquete, lo abrí, dentro venía un broche para el cabello una rosa plateada, unas cuantas lágrimas más escurrieron de mis ojos-combinaba con tu kimono, pero ahora esta tan maltratado, si no lo querías, no lo hubieras aceptado, niña descuidada, ¿sabes por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el amo bonito para conseguirlo?-baje la mirada, triste-bueno, ya es muy noche, debo regresar al castillo, el señor Sesshomaru dijo que me esperaría allí

-Espere señor Jaken-grité justo cuando estaban subiendo a Ah-Uh para partir-¿No le dijo cuando vendrá?-negó con la cabeza.

El dragón de dos cabezas, así como llegó, se fue. Mi alma se sintió destrozada, desgarrada estaba deprimida, tantos años soñando con verle de nuevo, con aceptar sacrificar muchas cosas, y todo para nada.

-Siento hacer esto, pero te lo dije-susurró Kohaku

Lo odie, como jamás en la vida había odiado a una persona, porque tenía razón, estrellé mi mano en su rostro, me hice daño, apreté la rosa en mi otra mano y me perdí en el bosque.

Escuche muchas veces mi nombre en voz de Aome, pero no me detuve, ni voltee a verle, solo corrí lo más rápido que pude, tanto tiempo como mis piernas lo permitían. Iba a llegar a un claro cuando choque contra algo y me caí.

Ya estaba muy oscuro y supuse que sería un youkai, que tal vez moriría en ese mismo instante, así que apreté los ojos esperando a que la muerte llegara a mí por tercera ocasión; los segundos pasaron y no ocurrió nada, estuve tentada a mirar, mis ojos se negaron. "Sesshomaru" mi mente repetía mil veces su nombre, como si con ese pensamiento, pudiera llamarlo y que me salvara

-¿Rin?-esa voz me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, increíblemente, él estaba allí, frente a mí, con su mismo aire de arrogancia e indiferencia que me volvía loca

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-pregunte para estar segura, quizá solo era un producto de mi imaginación, la anestesia antes de la muerte, de mis ojos brotaron muchas lágrimas, no podía saber si eran de felicidad porque lo veía de nuevo, o de tristeza porque solo era un producto de mi imaginación

-¿Te hiciste daño?-en su voz había algo que no identifique, tocó mi hombro y desperté de mi sueño, sabía que si solo era una ilusión, no podía sentir ese roce, mi corazón se acelero hasta que casi sale de mi pecho, él de verdad estaba allí

-No-respondí rápidamente-¿Por qué no había ido a verme?-solté sin pensarlo

-No era necesario-susurró, irguiéndose de nuevo, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, como si buscara algo

-Pero prometió que cuando yo cumpliera 18 podría decidir quedarme en la aldea o viajar con usted-reclamé, no contestó, solo me miró-¿Ya no me quiere a su lado?-las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse de nuevo en mis ojos, era el peor día de mi vida-Que irónico, creí que sería el mejor día de mi vida, porque lo vería, pero me equivoque-susurré, apenas pude escucharme, sin embargo, sabía que él lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Simplemente no pude más, nunca me había mostrado débil, ante nadie, y menos frente a él, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba llorar, muy fuerte, gritar lo que dolía. Habían pasado varios minutos, ya no estaba segura de si aun estaba allí, y ya no me importaba. No supe la razón por la que una risa histérica me invadió, mis sollozos la hacían mucho más macabra.

-Renuncié a tantas cosas hoy, a todo lo que había soñado, a todo lo que deseaba en secreto mi alma, y no gane nada, no se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo, pero yo tenía sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones-suspire-que tonta fui al creer que obtendría algo a cambio, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, todo acabo-s lágrimas dejaron de salir, dejando solamente la risa macabra que me invadía, hacía que mi cuerpo se convulsionara de tantos temblores que estallaban al mismo tiempo

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, debió ser mucho, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, el sueño me venció.

El sol, ya tenía varias horas que había salido, podía sentirlo, porque el calor en mi cuerpo aumento considerablemente, abrí los ojos perezosamente, no me quería levantar aun. Sentí el apretón de un brazo, como si me estuviese rodeando, entonces me di cuenta que estaba recargada en algo suave.

Me levanté rápidamente, sorprendiendo a aquel en el que estuviese apoyando mi peso. La más sorprendida de ese acto, fui yo, pues era el mismo Sesshomaru, el que me miraba confundido

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-me exigió

-Yo…-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-¿A que hora? ¿Qué me paso?

-Te quedaste dormida-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como si mi pregunta sobrara

-Creí que se había ido-murmuré avergonzada

Me miró con frialdad, y escepticismo, parecía que no podía concebir la idea de abandonarme, me reí para mis adentros, que irónico. Se levanto, y me tendió la mano, en ella, había algo plateado, no pude identificar que era, hasta que lo tuve en mis manos, era la rosa que me había entregado Jaken unas horas atrás.

-Rin-se escucho la voz de Aome, se oía muy lejana, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo

-Te están buscando, será mejor que te vayas-ordenó

-No-susurró, me miró incrédulo-No, no voy a regresar, mi decisión era viajar con usted hasta el fin de mis días, pero…-una lágrima más descendió por mi rostro, lentamente, torturándome-pero si no me quiere a su lado, ya no quiero estar más en esa aldea

-¿Te trataron mal?-preguntó a la defensiva

-No, pero jamás podré volver a verlos, no tengo la suficiente entereza, para hacerlo

-¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó, las voces se hacían más fuertes, se acercaban y a mi me urgía por irme de allí, no importaba en que condiciones, no me sentía fuerte como para ver la felicidad que me perdía por esperar a quien nunca me esperaría, por amar a quien nunca me amaría…

-Yo…-lo pensé un momento, solté un risita tonta, sentí la mirada de alguien desde un árbol, en ese instante todo me parecía un espía, que le diría el menor signo, de duda y me abandonaría de nuevo, volví a mirarlo, esta vez a los ojos, dispuesta a lo que haría-No se cuando, no se como, y la verdad ahora ya no importa, pero me enamore de usted como una loca-baje la mirada, ante el rostro sorprendido de mi amado-yo se que jamás podrá corresponderme, porque yo soy solo una humana, una tonta, frágil y estúpida humana-me insulte tan fuerte como pude, porque solo a una persona de esa naturaleza se le ocurriría enamorarse de alguien imposible-pero, déjeme estar a su lado-volví a mirarlo a los ojos, nunca lo había visto mantener una mirada confundida, como en ese momento me dedicaba-es lo único que le pido, déjeme estar a su lado, hasta que llegue el fin de mis días-suplique

Baje la mirada, no sabía si volvería a tener un ataque como el de la noche anterior. Sentí una mano cálida, levantar mi rostro, con la misma mano, limpio la lágrima que perezosamente se había estancado en mi mejilla

-No llores-su voz era suave, solo una vez la había escuchado de esa manera, y fue cuando me revivió por segunda ocasión

Ladee el rostro, alejándolo de su mano, me dolía, que intentará ser amable conmigo, porque solo fingía, en vez de consolarme con sus palabras, me destrozo el alma, y me di cuenta, que no importaba cuanto lo intentará, las cosas siempre iban a ser así, él siempre sería un youkai y yo siempre sería una humana, no interesaba cuanto me esforzara en eliminar las diferencias.

-¿Estas dispuesta a acompañarme? Nunca podré corresponderte, por las razones que acabas de mencionar, tu eres una humana, y yo un demonio-baje la mirada, debía contestar

-Sí, no me importa ser solo un juguete mientras me permita estar a su lado-le dedique una sonrisa tan grande como pude, estaba contenta, porque era lo que sentía, muy en el fondo de mi corazón había una pequeña parte de mi, que lloro amargamente por esta respuesta, y que gritaba incansablemente que era un error, pero era tan débil que ninguna parte de mi le hizo caso, y dejo que muriera en la oscura soledad.

Él camino delante de mí, se adelanto, solo asintiendo con la cabeza, mi mundo me parecía maravilloso, en ese instante, podría morir feliz

-Rin-le escucho decir a Kohaku, corrí a abrazarlo, me sentía arrepentida de todo lo que le había dicho

-Lo siento tanto-susurré-no te odio, no quise decir nada de eso, estaba molesta

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-preguntó-¿Es cierto que preferirías ser su juguete?-la voz se le rompió en la última palabra. Asentí con la cabeza-¿Por qué?

-Porque le amo demasiado-otra lágrima corrió por mi mejilla-nunca podría amar a alguien de esta manera, no puedo hacer una vida diferente, porque se necesita amor, y el mío ya tiene dueño-bajo la mirada-lo siento tanto

Lo solté no podía ver su rostro, me partía el alma en mil pedazos, pero la alegría de viajar al lado de mi amado Sesshomaru disminuía el dolor. A la larga me traería más angustias, más penas, pero en ese bello instante, nada me importo, solo mirarle, y seguir enamorándome segundo a segundo de él.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿****Buena? ¿Mala? Dejen sus RR, con su comentario.  
Nos leemos  
Sayonara :D  
**


	2. Final alternativo

**A petición de muchos, subo un final alternativo de la historia, este empieza cuando Rin huye de la aldea, se interna en el bosque y choca contra algo...**

**Gracias a todos por sus RR, siempre me dejan una sonrisa enorme en el rostro  
**

**Ojala les guste, a mi gusto quedo muy rosa, pero en fin...  
**

* * *

…Ya estaba muy oscuro y supuse que sería un youkai, que tal vez moriría en ese mismo instante, así que apreté los ojos esperando a que la muerte llegara a mí por tercera ocasión; los segundos pasaron y no ocurrió nada, estuve tentada a mirar, mis ojos se negaron. "Sesshomaru" mi mente repetía mil veces su nombre, como si con ese pensamiento, pudiera llamarlo y que me salvara

-¿Rin?-esa voz me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, increíblemente, él estaba allí, frente a mí, con su mismo aire de arrogancia e indiferencia que me volvía loca

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-pregunte para estar segura, quizá solo era un producto de mi imaginación, la anestesia antes de la muerte, de mis ojos brotaron muchas lágrimas, no podía saber si eran de felicidad porque lo veía de nuevo, o de tristeza porque solo era un producto de mi fantasía

-¿Te hiciste daño?-en su voz había algo que no identifique, tocó mi hombro y desperté de mi sueño, sabía que si solo era una ilusión, no podía sentir ese roce, mi corazón se acelero hasta que casi sale de mi pecho, él de verdad estaba allí

-No-respondí rápidamente

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romperlo, conversábamos mudamente. Mis ojos se humedecieron, sin razón aparente, la tristeza me invadió sin motivo. Algunas horas pasaron ya no podía ver nada y el cansancio de las lágrimas me venció.

Cuando desperté aún era oscuro, abrí los ojos perezosamente, no me quería levantar aun. Sentí el apretón de un brazo, como si me estuviese rodeando, entonces me di cuenta que estaba recargada en algo suave.

Me levanté rápidamente, sorprendiendo a aquel en el que estuviese apoyando mi peso. La más sorprendida de ese acto, fui yo, pues era el mismo Sesshomaru, el que me miraba confundido

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-me pregunto estupefacto

-Señor Sesshomaru-tartamudeé-Creí que se había ido-susurre avergonzada

-No te iba a dejar sola a la mitad del bosque en el estado que estabas-murmuro casi inaudible girando su rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba

-Usted me dejo sola hoy, lo estuve esperando-musite

El mutismo en el ambiente se tornó incómodo, me sentía apenada, mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Él me miraba de reojo, esperando alguna reacción mía. No podía levantarme, me sentía estúpida, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, sentí el peso de su mirada, baje mi rostro, sin ser capaz de más.

Sentí su mano en mi mentón, me hizo observarlo a los ojos, se mostraban dóciles, casi como si me mirara con ternura, con el pulgar, limpió suavemente las lagrimas traicioneras que escurrieron por mis ojos

-No sabía que importara que te viera específicamente en el día-dijo lentamente, mi rostro reveló sorpresa, pero no pude evitarlo-no le dije a Jaken-se excusó-estaba cerca iba a llegar por la noche o en la mañana al otro día-sentía su mano cálida, y caí en cuenta que solo en una ocasión me había tocado de esa manera, justo cuando Irasue-sama me había resucitado-¿Qué te hicieron?-aquello último era una exigencia, su voz sonaba dura y sus orbes volvían a ser oro sólido, no era capaz de ver en ellos más que muda ira

-Nada-mentí

-¿Quién?-demando, esta vez con la voz llena de enojo

.Nadie-susurre-¿Por qué iba a ir?-pregunte torpemente, me miró confundido, como si mis palabras no tuvieran ni pies ni cabeza

-Prometí que cuando cumplieras 18 podrías decidir si te quedarías en la aldea o me acompañarías-recordó con voz solemne. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al escucharlo

-Yo iré con usted hasta el fin del mundo-no recordaba que aun su mano me sostenía el rostro, hasta que con el pulgar limpio esas cristalinas gotas

-Pues si no te hicieron nada, y todo es por mi, entonces ¿Por qué querer acompañarme?-cuestionó indiferente

-Porque yo-quise bajar mi mirada, pero no me lo permitía, el color rojo se apodero de mis mejillas-porque yo lo amo, con toda mi alma, y aunque se que no puede corresponderme, este sentimiento no se acaba-murmuré muy bajo, la voz se me rompió en un par de ocasiones pero en ningún momento solté una lagrima. Un corto silencio lleno el aire, parecía que se debatía entre decir algo o no.

-Rin-sus ojos se veían dulces, tiernos como nunca antes los había visto-Si no te correspondiera, te hubiera abandonado, no me hubiera preocupado en lo absoluto por tu estado-casi podría jurar que un leve sonrojo ocupo sus blanquecinas mejillas

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock, así que cuando vi su rostro acercarse a mi, no pude reaccionar. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre lo míos, después de un par de segundos mi cerebro se aclaro y pude corresponderle.

-Vámonos-susurró cerca de mis labios

Como hipnotizada, camine junto a él, mientras más nos absorbía, me sentía un poco culpable por no despedirme, pero segura que lo entenderían, pues al fin al cabo, esa era mi decisión desde un principio, abandonar todo lo que tengo y podría tener, par estar con él, sentía que era un precio injusto, sentía que aun ganaba más de lo que perdía, ya encontraría la manera de ajustar la balanza.

Por el momento era feliz, podría morir en ese instante y moriría feliz, nada me importaba en ese momento, solo estar con él, por lo que durara mi vida, se me hacía un tiempo muy corto, pero estando a su lado, nada me molestaría, no a partir de ese bello momento en el que solo estábamos él y yo, nada más.

* * *

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, espero sus RR :D**


End file.
